


A Joke

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Humor, Law laughing and smiling, Luffy in love, M/M, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly drabble about Luffy falling in love with Law</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joke

It was a stupid joke. A silly, ridiculous, dumb joke. But, you know what? It make Law laugh.

And, right at that moment, Law was laughing. He was trying to cover his mouth, but the very edges of the smile could still be seen. His face was pink from the laughter.

Luffy suddenly felt his palms become sweaty, and his heart rate speed up. He felt his face heat up, and his stomach was fluttering and flipper.

Maybe he should have Chopper check to see if he was sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small drabble


End file.
